The present invention relates to a stator.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 11-55883 discloses a stator which is used for a brushless motor. A plurality of outer circumferential grooves are created so as to extend in the circumferential direction on the outer circumferential surface of an insulator which is attached to this stator. A plurality of connecting wires are contained in the respective corresponding outer circumferential grooves. Each connecting wire connects a coil to another coil.
It is troublesome, however, to contain the connecting wires in the respective corresponding outer circumferential grooves, and it is also difficult to set the location of the connecting wires.